Cheerleaders Unite!
by Silverwood68
Summary: Hi, I'm Mal, daughter of Maleficent. I used to live on the Isle of the Lost, but I guess you could say I was found. Mal has found herself stuck with the other cheerleaders after an unknown force invades the school. They have to learn to work together... Or else.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my second story! If you want to check out my first feel free.**

 **I really wanted to give this a shot, just because of how funny interaction between the character I have chosen would be. Please, enjoy!**

Hi, I'm Mal, daughter of Maleficent. I used to live on the Isle of the Lost, but I guess you could say I was found. Myself and my four best friends were sent to attend Auradon Prep because of King Ben's proclamation. Evie, one of those friends, walked up to me.

"Hi, Mal," she greeted.

"Hi," I replied.

Evie is the daughter of the Evil Queen, and because of that, she is obsessed with fashion and being bang on trend. My other friends from the isle are Jay, expert thief and son of Jafar, and Carlos de Vil, son of Cruella de Vil.

Evie and I walked through the halls of Auradon Prep, headed for the Tourney fields. _Somehow_ , Evie had convinced me to join the Cheerleading Squad with her.

We entered the changing room for the squad, and found Audrey and a few other girls inside.

"Hi, girls," Audrey smiled at us, and I smiled back, "You're just in time,"

We had grown closer to Audrey over the past few months since the coronation, and it turned out that even though she could be a jerk, she was mainly suspicious and later on, jealous.

Evie and I quickly changed into our yellow and blue uniforms, and when we were done, worked with the other girls to get our hair done.

"I'm super jealous of your hair colour, Evie," Ally, daughter of Alice commented as she braided my hair, "It complements our uniform perfectly,"

"Yeah," Audrey agreed.

Evie was brushing Audrey's hair smooth, and fastened a little blue bow in it. "Is everyone ready?" Freddie asked.

Everyone nodded there agreement, and the group left. On the Tourney Field, the boys were already practicing.

We began to walk towards them, when there was a sudden rumble.

"Freddie… Was that your stomach?" Evie asked hesitantly.

Freddie shook her head.

A single lightning bolt struck the ground, though the sky was clear. The wind picked up, threatening to knock me off my feet.

Ally wasn't as lucky as me, and with a shriek, her feet slipped from under her. Lonnie caught her before she hit the ground, helping her regain her balance.

"What was that?" the daughter of Alice demanded.

"I don't know," Lonnie replied, "But we need to get inside,"

I nodded my agreement and began to follow her. I heard a shriek behind me and turned to see Audrey on the grass. She had an inky black vine wrapped around one of her ankles, which was trying to pull her away. By now the sky had darkened considerably.

Audrey clawed at the grass, trying to find a hold. I couldn't do nothing, so I lunged and grabbed her wrist, trying to pull her back.

With a snap the vine let go, and I fell backwards onto the grass, pulling Audrey with me. I let go, and tried to scramble to my feet. Audrey was already up and running after the others, who had made it inside. I managed to get up and raced after her, but the vine from earlier wrapped around my leg and pulled me down again. I turned around and uttered the first spell I could think of.

"Silver and pearl, run away like a little girl!"

Green sparks flashed from my finger, and hit the vine, which recoiled and slithered away across the ground.

I scrambled to my feet, and dashed inside before the spell wore off, slamming the door behind me. We were in the changing room, which, unfortunately for us, only had one entrance that led straight outside.

I sunk to the floor, leaning against the door. Ally and Freddie were huddled together on a bench, Lonnie was pacing, Jane was sitting on a bench with wide eyes, and Audrey and Evie were sat next to each other.

"Did anyone see where the guys went?" I asked.

Lonnie stopped pacing and looked at me. "I'm pretty sure they headed in the other direction. How did you get away from that vine thingy?"

"Basic magic spell," I replied, still slightly shaken, "I came up with it on the spot,"

Ally looked up, "But don't you usually use that spell-book thingy of yours?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter right now. What we need to focus on is staying safe,"

"Mal's right," Evie agreed, "We need to find out what's going on. For now, we're in this together,"

Everyone in the group nodded. I felt my eyes drifting closed, and next thing I knew, I was asleep.

I blinked my eyes open. I was surrounded by tall trees, and when I looked up, I could not see the sky. Shadows lurked behind the trunks, and I could swear I heard laughter. Cruel, twisted laughter. I began picking my way through the forest, when a shadow reared up in front of me and I reeled back in shock. It seemed to have a grin as wide as Cheshire Cat's, with eyes that were slits.

I slowly backed away, when the gave way beneath me and I tumble downwards with a shriek. I landed on what seemed to be a large mushroom, red with white spots.

"Mal… Mal…,"

"Who's there?" I demanded, pushing myself up, "What do you want?"

"I'm waiting for you…,"

With a jolt, I was awake again. Evie was shaking my shoulder gently.

"Mal," she whispered, "Time to go,"

I pushed myself to my feet. The other girls were standing around ready to go.

"Finally, she's up," Audrey rolled her eyes, "I thought we'd swapped places for a moment,"

I was fuming from that comment, but I didn't let it show. Lonnie led the way out, pushing open the door. It was still dark outside, but the wind had stopped and it was slowly lighting up.

"Let's head back to the main school building," Freddie suggested, "We can find someone and find out what happened,"

I nodded, "Sounds good,"

We ran across the Tourney Fields, heading for the main entrance. We burst through the doors, but it was silent. Not a sound could be heard, except for our ragged breaths.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Ally called out in her strange accent.

More silence.

"Search the dorms!" I ordered, and everyone nodded, running off in different directions. I ran to the first door, and turned the handle. Unlocked, and when I opened it, empty. Well, when I say empty, I mean no-one in there. Everthing else was intact.

I continued down the hallway. Empty, empty, empty. This went on until I had covered two hallways, so I turned and headed back to the entrance hall. Freddie, Lonnie, Evie and Ally were already there.

"Anything?" I asked. They all shook their heads. Audrey and Jane both walked in, both confirming they hadn't seen anyone or anything.

"Well, what should we do now?" Ally asked, looking nervous, "We're all alone,"

A massive gust of wind thrust against the doors, sending them flying open and hitting the walls with a bang, causing all the girls except myself, Evie and Freddie to let out a shriek and try to hide behind me and the other VKs.

I felt something touch my ankle, and looked down to see a black vine creeping up my leg.

I aimed my finger at it. "Bark and a woof, vanish in a poof,"

True to my spell, it turned into black smoke that floated away on the wind. As soon as it was gone, though, another took its place.

The floor was slowly being covered with blackness. "We were safer in the changing room!" Jane cried out, "At least that only has one entrance!"

"Follow me!" I ordered, and bolted for the doors. I could hear the others behind me, but at this moment I was concentrated on _getting out_ of this hell-hole!

I leapt down the stairs two at a time, ignoring the now pounding rain as best I could. Someone was whining about 'the horrible weather' behind me, but I couldn't care less.

"Evie!" I yelled, "Use your mirror to find a safe place!"

"Sure thing, M!" was the reply I got. A couple of seconds later, she ordered, "Follow me!" and took the lead.

Evie lead us right out of campus, and my eyes widened when I saw something familiar.

We were in the forest from my dream.

 **So, hope you liked that! Please fave, follow, review, all that stuff.**

 **-Silver**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, this is pretty short, even by my standards, but oh well. I'll try and update pretty soon to make up for it.**

"This way!" Evie called and led us through the winding maze of trees. I kept hearing the echoing laughter from my dream.

Why would I dream of this place, just before we came here? It made no sense!

Evie walked into a grove, with short, lush grass and wild flowers. Almost like a sanctuary in a crazy world. The eye of the storm.

One problem, storms are always moving, so if we want stay in the centre, we have to move too.

Freddie collapsed on her back, letting out an exaggerated sigh. "Well, that was fun,"

"That was meant to be sarcastic, right?" Ally asked sitting next to her.

"Duh!"

Lonnie began pacing the clearing, rubbing her arms. Jane sat on a rock and twiddled a flower between her thumb and forefinger. Audrey was huffing and complaining loudly and Evie stood beside me.

"What do we do now?" Audrey demanded.

"I'm not sure," I admitted, "Anyone have any ideas?"

"I have an idea!" Freddie exclaimed dramatically from her place on the ground, "We wish our way out!"

I almost growled at her. "Any other _helpful_ ideas?" I asked.

"Hey!" Freddie yelled at me indignantly, propping herself up on her elbows, " _My_ idea's helpful!"

"And where do you suggest we get the wish from?" Evie deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know," Freddie smirked, "Why not ask Jordan?"

She pulled out a familiar golden lamp and I felt my jaw drop.

"Where did you get that?!" I demanded.

"I found it in Jordan's dorm," she gloated. She then rubbed the lamp and pink smoke puffed out, and then Jordan was standing on the grass looking very annoyed.

"What do you lot want?!" she demanded, "Can't a genie sleep in peace?!"

"Hi, Jordan!" Freddie greeted, "You do realise the entire school was ransacked by some grand evil force while you were asleep, right?"

Evie nudged me. "Way to sum it up," she whispered and I snickered under my breath.

"What?!"

"Long story," I tried to explain, "But in short; We were on the Tourney Fields when the weather turned wretched and we fled into the changing room then after a while we checked the school but everyone was gone and these black vine things were attacking us so we ran away and Evie led us here,"

"Ad let me guess, you want me to help you get out of this mess?"

I opened my mouth, but Freddie interrupted me, "Yup!"

"Fine," Jordan sighed and clapped her hands twice, "Inside the lamp,"

With a puff of smoke we reappeared in Jordan's lamp, which was beautifully decorated. She snapped her fingers and our clothes all changed to suit Jordan's dress code.

"So, nobody else made it out of the school?" Jordan asked, arms crossed.

I tried to reply, but there was a large bang behind us. Everyone turned to look at Freddie.

"What?!" she demanded, "Is it a thing now that every time something goes wrong everyone blames me?!"

I shook my head. "Sorry, Freddie. Let's just check it out,"

We followed Jordan further into her lamp. I heard a scream behind me and I whipped around.

"What was that?" Ally asked shakily.

I did a head count. Jordan, Ally, Lonnie, Jane, Freddie, Audrey… Oh no.

"Has anyone seen Evie?" I asked, voice wavering slightly.

Everyone shook their heads.

Another scream reached our ears. "Mal! Freddie! Help! Someone!"

"Evie!" I gasped and took off in the direction of the sound, the others hot on my heels. I skidded to a halt when I saw what was in the shadows.

Grin as wide as Cheshire Cat's; eyes like slits.

This could not be happening.

 **Prophetic dreams! Hope you liked that, but please, follow, fave, review, all that stuff.**

 **Big thanks to Miss FairyTales and Beverlie4055 for following!**

 **-Silver**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okie-dokie, I am back! Off sick today, so at least I have more time to write. Thank you to the following people for following and/or favouriting.**

 **ArabellaRoseD**

 **Pinkcrazyness**

 **Shar82204**

 **Thanks! It means a lot to me! :)**

I stood rooted to the spot. How is this even possible?

A dark sounding laugh echoed, and Audrey screamed. A dark creature crept into sight, clinging to the ground.

It had a head like a wolf, with teeth that looked like black knives. It was deep brown, with ruffled fur like a mane, and a limber body. Black wings were at its side, its tail was like a lion's, and it had almost twig-like legs. Its paws were padded, and its claws were a pitch black.

I heard a thump behind and glanced back just long enough to see Ally passed out on the floor.

"Where's Evie?" I demanded.

"Patience, young one," it spoke, "All good things come to those who wait,"

Its voice was incredibly deep and echoed, and seemed to hold the wisdom of thousands of years.

"Get out of my home!" Jordan yelled.

"But we've just met, don't you want to get to know me better?"

Jordan opened her mouth to speak, but I held my hand up, stopping her. "Let it speak, Jordan,"  
"Sensible one, that one," it purred, "I am Darkflight, and you are?"

"I'm Freddie," Freddie greeted, "That's Mal, the one on the floor is Ally, over there's Audrey, Lonnie's the one that looks ready to punch something, next to me is Jane, and Miss Bossy Pants over there is Jordan,"

The genie shot a glare of daggers in Freddie's direction.

"Nice to meet you, Freddie,"

"As nice as this is to watch," I broke in, "I have to ask; where is Evie?"

"You mean the blue haired one?" Darkflight asked nonchalantly, "Why do you ask?"

I gritted my teeth. "My friend's missing, and you're in here uninvited. You're kind of the prime suspect,"

"Fair enough. Farewell, Guardians, until we meet again,"

Darkflight leapt past us, and in a flash of fur, he was gone. I just stood there for a moment, until I realised something important. I turned around and yelled after him, "YOU DIDN'T TELL US WHERE EVIE IS!"

Too little, too late. He was gone.

"I think he was nice," Freddie put in.

Half an hour later, we were all sitting around a table trying to decide what to do.

"We need to find Evie," I insisted.

"But," Jane argued, "We also have to find out more about Darkflight,"

"What about the school?" Lonnie demanded.

Soon enough it became a full-fledged squabble.

"Lonnie's right! We have to find the other students!"

"But what about those dark vine things?"

"We need to know our enemy, so we should research Darkflight!"

"If we find Evie, we could also find the other students!"

"The logical solution is to all this is find out more about Darkflight!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I yelled, and everyone turned to look at me. I took a few deep breaths before continuing, "Jane is right. If we find out more about this Darkflight creature, it might reveal where Evie is, what those vine things are, and where everyone else is,"

Audrey opened her mouth like she was going to argue, but I held my hand up to stop her. "No 'buts',"

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Okay, I have an idea where to start with this research," Jordan stated as she waved her hands and a thick leather-bound book. She was hovering just above the floor in a cross-legged position, and flicked the book open.

"What's that?" Freddie asked.

"A book I got from my dad," Jordan replied, "It's about different creatures that used to inhabit this world,"

I walked over to her and looked over her shoulder. There were pictures of all sorts of things, some quite cute, others complete horrors to behold. I glanced over the titles.

 _Ducksilver_

 _Cat-o-nine-tails_

 _Roargutter_

 _Goldlizard_

 _Dragonblood_

This continued until a somewhat familiar image appeared. It looked like Darkflight, except mainly black with grey. The page said:

 _Nightwolves_

 _Size: 1 and a half to 2 metres._

 _Talents: Able to almost completely vanish. Vary magic levels._

 _Recognizable features: Massive grin._

 _Nightwolves were one of the rarest creatures, even when they still existed. They are master night hunters and can manipulate small amounts of dark magic. Smooth talkers. Avoid if possible._

"Well, that's reassuring," Audrey commented, "That thing could still be in here hiding in the shadows, and we wouldn't know!"

" _And_ it doesn't give us any clues to where Evie is!" Lonnie added.

"Argh!" I exclaimed, "What are we meant to do now?!"

"I would say search around, see if Darkflight is still here," Jane spoke up.

"Sounds good to me," I agreed. We all got up and started to walk away.

Ally, who had woken up a short while ago, started to speak, "Wait! In horror films, if you split up you die! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

 **There you go! Fave, follow, review, all that stuff! Until next,**

 **-Silver**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm back again! Thanks to Lespride for favouriting!**

 **ArabellaRoseD: Thanks again, and I really wanted to add that typical horror movie thing with 'don't leave me!'. Red on to find out what happens next! :)**

I walked through the halls of Jordan's lamp, scanning left and right for any sign of the Nightwolf.

"Darkflight?" I called, "You there?"

"Hello, little girl," a growl sounded from behind me and I froze. I slowly turned around to see what looked like a silver lion, except for one fundamental detail. It had nine tails.

"What do you want?" I challenged, "What are you doing here?"

"I am Flamelicker," the female cat explained, "Have you heard of my species? I am a Cat-o-nine-tails,"

With that she began stalking me, pacing around in a circle.

"Are you working with Darkflight?" I demanded.

"Darkflight? I know him,"

Flamelicker leapt at me, paws outstretched, claws unsheathed. I dodged to the side. Maybe Ally was right. Maybe we should've stuck together.

Flamelicker whirled towards me, snarling. "I'll give you one chance, girl. Give up, and I'll let you see your friends again,"

"I learned a long time ago not to take hollow threats seriously," I growled back.

She roared, and launched at me. I wasn't fast enough to dodge, and was knocked to the ground. Flamelicker paced toward me.

"Fool. You should've taken my offer,"

"I didn't need to," I retorted, and flung my hands in front of me, "Make the one that is not sweet, retreat!"

A blast of green energy shot from my palms, and the lion-like creature hit the far wall with a thump, fur smouldering.

"A little girl, huh?" I asked as I got up, staring at Flamelicker.

"You've won this one, girl, but remember; you haven't seen the last of Flamelicker the Cat-o-nine-tails!"

She slunk into the shadows. I sighed and slumped to the floor. Talk about crazy.

"Mal!" I heard Jordan yell and twisted around to see the genie running towards me with Freddie and Audrey on her heels, "What happened? We heard a roar and came running,"

"This… creature attacked me. Called herself Flamelicker the Cat-o-nine-tails," I tried my best to answer.

Jordan held her hand down to me and smiled. "Let's go back to the living room, then,"

I pulled myself up with Jordan's help, and we all followed the genie back. Lonnie was standing there with Ally clinging to her waist. When we walked up, Ally yelled and tried to hide behind Lonnie before realising who we were.

"Where's Jane?" Lonnie asked.

My eyes widened. "Flamelicker could've taken her," I blurted out.

Lonnie looked at me quizzically. "Flamelicker?"

"Mal was attacked by a creature that called herself Flamelicker," Jordan explained for me.

"And it was a lot of fun, too," a growl reached our ears and we all whipped around to see Flamelicker herself stalking towards us, followed by Darkflight.

"Great, what do you two want now?" Audrey demanded, "And where are our friends?"

"Don't worry, there's fine," Darkflight purred and stepped aside to reveal jane and Evie, tied back-to-back and gagged.

"Enough talk," Flamelicker snapped, "Let's get this over with,"

The Nightwolf licked his paw. "You Cat-o-nine-tails have always been incredibly impulsive, and stupid if I do say so myself. You let yourself be defeated by a basic spell,"

Flamelicker snarled. "You have a death wish, buster?"

"Apparently so. Let us finish this and we can report back to Master,"

"Finally!" the Cat-o-nine-tails pounced at Lonnie, who just leapt out of the way, dragging Alice with her. They fell to the floor, and Flamelicker whirled at them and snarled, baring her teeth. Claws flashed, and all of a sudden Audrey was standing in front of them, blocking the attack with a gold staff.

She shoved back, sending the lion-like creature stumbling backwards. Jordan held out her palm and set out a shockwave of energy, which knocked Flamelicker off her feet. Before she could recover, I sent my own wave of energy out. Freddie then followed up by giving the Cat-o-nine-tails a bang over the head with a plastic pipe.

Flamelicker staggered to her feet, growling. She whipped around to stare at Darkflight, eyes narrowed. "Satisfied?"

The Nightwolf nodded, and both creatures vanished in black sparks.

Audrey's staff dissipated, and Freddie dropped her pipe. Both girls rushed to untie Jane and Evie.

I sighed. This had been one hell of a day.

Then I remembered something, and I turned to Dr. Facilier's daughter. "Freddie, why did you have a pipe on you?"

 **Hope you liked that, and you have now met Flamelicker.**

 **I have a challenged for all you people:**

 **I need more creatures for my story, and I simply cannot come up with them all myself. What I want you lovely people to do is leave me an idea for a creature in the reviews. Use this format:**

 ** _Nightwolves_**

 ** _Size: 1 and a half to 2 metres._**

 ** _Talents: Able to almost completely vanish. Vary magic levels._**

 ** _Recognizable features: Massive grin._**

 ** _Nightwolves were one of the rarest creatures, even when they still existed. They are master night hunters and can manipulate small amounts of dark magic. Smooth talkers. Avoid if possible._**

 **Give me as many ideas as you like, as well as ideas just generally for the story. I'll try and use all ideas in one way or another.**

 **Thanks a lot, and until next,**

 **-Silver**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings, I am back again! Credit for the creature Qwertytion goes to ArabellaRoseD.**

 **ArabellaRoseD: Thanks a lot for the idea, and your support! I've worked out the upcoming part of the story, with your idea included. By the way, the Zootopia thing was coincidental, but I'll take it!**

Freddie laughed. "That, my friend, is a trade secret,"

"Can we just get out of here?" Ally asked.

"In the morning," Jordan waved her hand and several sleeping bags appeared on the floor, "Until then, let's get some rest,"

"Agreed," I yawned.

"No arguments here," Lonnie added, "This has been one hell of a day,"

I slipped into the purple sleeping bag, while Evie lay next to me in the blue one. On my other side was Audrey in a pink sleeping bag.

I tried to get to sleep, but I to many thoughts were whirling around in my head. Around me I could hear the steady breathing of my friends as they all drifted into dreamland. Oh, how I wish I could join them.

I slipped out of my sleeping bag, trying not to bump into Evie or Audrey. I got to my feet, and padded as quietly as I could across the floor, towards the table. Freddie did some kind of cross between a snort and a snore before rolling over and nearly hitting me with her arm.

I reached the table without disturbing anyone, and knelt in front of it. One top was the book Jordan had used earlier. I read the title.

 _Creatures That Once Inhabited Our World._

Wow. Talk about a creative name. Whatever.

I flipped open the cover, turning to the first description.

 _Gagglack_

 _Size: Half a metre._

 _Talents: Excellent swimmer._

 _Recognizable features: Duck-like bill._

 _Gagglacks are one of the more harmless creatures, but challenge one to a swimming race and you_ will _lose._

I flipped a couple of pages.

 _Qwertytion_

 _Size: Approximately one metre._

 _Talents: Can teleport, turn any object except silver to putty, and shape-shift to look like a human._

 _Recognizable features: Blue stripe down the back._

 _Qwertytions are extremely dangerous. To be avoided at all costs. If you do come across one, hide and pray it does not find you._

I shivered. That is not something I would like to meet. I flicked through a few more pages, before coming across one of the titles I had spotted before.

 _Dragonblood_

 _Size: Varies as much as human height does._

 _Talents: Master manipulators of dark magic, capable of fire breath and flight, and can shape-shift to look like a normal human._

 _Recognizable features: Glowing green eyes, slightly scaled body and dragon wings._

 _Dragonbloods are masters of blending in, quite often living among human kind without anyone noticing in the slightest. Because of this, it is rumoured that Dragonbloods may still exist. This was commonly debated before the issue was forgotten._

The thing that caught my attention the most though was the picture. It showed what seemed to be a normal girl, with shimmering long gold hair, strapless top and mini-skirt. She had piercing green eyes, and a green lily fastened in her hair. Large golden dragon-like wings stuck out from her back, a golden tail swished on the floor, and she had golden scales scattered over her shoulders, arms, and legs. She had bare feet.

Hmm, I wonder if there are any Dragonbloods living in Auradon. Somehow, I wouldn't be surprised.

I closed the book, and padded back to my sleeping bag, slipping in. I have a feeling that if I hadn't been so tired, I would of stayed up the entire night. Blackness became my world.

I blinked my eyes open when I heard people chattering nearby. Looking up, I saw that the others were already up.

I wriggled out, and dusted myself off.

"Great!" Evie smiled at me, "Everyone's up, let's go!"

Jordan clapped her hands, and all of a sudden we were in the clearing. I looked down and was mildly dismayed to see myself in my cheerleading uniform. Hey, on the bright side, at least it has spikes.

"Aww…," I turned and saw Audrey who was seemingly complaining about being back in her uniform.

"Suck it up," Jordan snapped at her, "Right now we gotta go,"

She picked her lamp off the clearing floor and tucked it away in her outfit. Just then something occurred to me.

"Hey Audrey," I asked, "Where did you get your staff from last night?"

Audrey looked mildly surprised, before answering, "I summoned it using my necklace my mother gave me,"

She gestured to her neck where I saw a plain gold shimmering necklace that was shaped roughly like a triangle. I recognized it as the one Aurora had worn.

To prove her point, Audrey held her hands as if she was holding staff, and sure enough, and golden staff materialized out of thin air. It was curved at the top, forming a sphere which held a pink gemstone hovering in the centre seemingly with magic. The rest was smooth and shiny.

"Sweet," Frankie commented, envy clear in her voice.

"No, you can't have it," Audrey snapped at the VK, and the staff dissipated.

"Let's get moving," Jane suggested, "We should cover as much ground as possible,"

"Good idea," Lonnie agreed and stepped forward, only to completely vanish.

 **Cliffhanger! Really sorry, I couldn't help myself. No regrets. Well, maybe my only regret is the day I accidentally ate a olive... Bleurgh. Sorry to all you olive lovers out there.**

 **I am still in need of some more creatures and story ideas. This could be your chance to shape the direction this story goes in!**

 **Fave, follow, review, all that stuff please!**

 **Until next,**

 **~Silver(I used a swiggly line this time ;p)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greeting, lovely people! Thanks to TheGreatGodzilla for suggesting a lot(and I mean a lot) of creatures.**

 **ArabellaRoseD: Yeah, subtle How To Train Your Dragon reference in there, and Audrey's necklace is part of a much bigger scheme. Thanks do much for reviewing!**

"Lonnie!" Evie yelled and ran to where the daughter of Mulan had vanished, only to disappear herself.

I approached slowly, and looked at the ground to see a rabbit hole, of all things.

"Evie? Lonnie?" I called down.

Ally bounced up, suddenly very excited, "Maybe it's the entrance to Wonderland!"

Without waiting another second, she jumped down. I looked back at the others, shrugged, and leapt over myself.

As I tumbled downwards, I did flips in the air. A dirt tunnel surrounded me. I fell deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole.

Yep, this is the way to Wonderland, no doubt about it.

I saw a flash of blue and yellow below me. "Evie! Ally!" I called out.

"Mal!" Evie called back.

I streamlined for a moment to catch up, then went into the spread eagle position.

"Do you have anything that can slow us down?" Evie yelled at me.

I shook my head.

"Need a hand?" Jordan's voice reached us and next thing I knew we were sitting on a carpet next to the genie. Not just any carpet, a _flying_ carpet.

"There's Lonnie!" Ally exclaimed, and pointed.

"On it," Jordan replied, and swooped down, catching Lonnie on the carpet.

"You okay?" I asked.

Lonnie nodded, "Yeah, a little shaken, but that's all,"

A scream reached our ears, followed by a 'whoohoo'. "Incoming," I warned, and we shifted from the middle of the carpet and Audrey and Freddie landed in a tangle of limbs.

"That was awesome!" Freddie cheered, getting up and fist bumping the air.

"Never. Make. Me. Do. That. Again," Audrey managed to get out as she clutched the fabric so hard her knuckles turned white.

Jane floated down and landed on the carpet using magic. Before anyone could greet her, she frowned.

"Something's off," she stated, "This tunnel seems off,"

"It goes to Wonderland," Evie replied, cocking her head, "What did you expect?"

"I know, it's just, something feels really wrong. Like, really evil,"

"Okay, then we have a choice to make," Jordan deadpanned, "We either continue downwards towards some apparently unspeakable evil, or we head back up to the forest and whatever dark magic lurks up there,"

"I vote down," I say.

"Up!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Are you kidding? Down!" Frankie almost yelled.

"I agree with Mal and Frankie," Evie nodded.

"I say up," Jane put in, looking uneasy.

"I'll go with up," Lonnie decided.

"I'm staying out of this," Jordan said flatly.

We all looked at Ally. She took a deep breath. "Down,"

"YES!" Frankie cheered, and Jane, who was right next to her, rubbed her ears because of the VK's volume.

"I still don't like this," she stated nervously.

"Well, it's been decided," Jordan said in a no-nonsense tone as she directed the carpet down.

Suddenly there were bookshelves, of all the things, on the walls and crammed to the brim with books. A table with two chairs were seemingly floating in the air and Jordan had to make sure not to hit them.

Down, down, down. Will this tunnel ever end?

Various items floated past us, including but not limited to; a globe of the world, a stray book, a Frankie… Wait, what?!

"Frankie, what the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at her as I leaned over to look at her. She was just below the carpet.

"It's fun!" Frankie exclaimed, and grabbed my wrist. I let out a little shriek as she pulled me off. I did a 360 tumble in the air before straightening out. Wind blew past my face.

"See? Fun!" Frankie yelled at me before snapping her arms to her sides and diving down. I laughed and did the same. Soon the others were far above us, and I was having the time of my life.

I flipped in the air, and looked up at the others. This was when a white blur appeared, and sliced the carpet right in half. Screams reached my ears.

I looked at Frankie. She looked back with wide eyes.

When I looked back up, the others were no-where to be seen. The two halves of the carpet floated gently down, like a piece of paper would.

"Time to go!" I exclaimed, and slipped back into a vertical dive, Frankie beside me. I did not want to find out what had taken the others, and I doubted she wanted to, either.

I saw daylight ahead of us, and slowed my fall enough to land on a large mushroom, Frankie beside me.

A large _red_ mushroom, with _white spots_.

As far as I am concerned, dreams do not literally come true.

Then how is this possible?

 ***Dramatic voice* The dream is coming true, and only Frankie and Mal are left! :O :O :O**

 **God, I'm so overdramatic.**

 **Still open for ideas! The earlier you get them in, the easier it is for me to work them into the story. Fave, follow, review all that stuff.**

 **Until next,**

 **~Silver(swiggly line!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, hello, I'm back! Thanks to the following people for favouriting and/or following.**

 **SarahAmber**

 **TheGreatGodzilla**

 **Also thanks to TheGreatGodzilla for even more creature ideas. :) The song I've used in this chapter is 'Just Like Fire' by P!nk.**

I just laid frozen for what seemed like a millennium, but in reality, was just a minute or so. Freddie rolled over, and landed on the ground in a crouch. I struggled to my feet, and looked down at Freddie. Woah, this mushy is high. How Freddie got down there without breaking something, I will never know.

"Come on down!" Freddie called.

"I'd rather not," I replied, and quickly glanced around. We were in a field of tall mushrooms, in all sorts of colours and patterns. My gaze narrowed on one nearby, pink with grey stripes. I let my eyes swiftly wander across the field, picking out a path that I could take.

I paced back a few steps, then took a running start, leaping to the pink and grey mushroom. It shook slightly as I landed.

"Sweet!" Freddie called from below, "Why didn't I think of that?"

I felt the mushroom sway slightly, and Freddie's head popped over the edge. She heaved herself up on top of the mushy. I offered her my hand, which she took, and I pulled her up.

"Follow me," I said, and took a running leap, clearing the space to the next mushroom. With a jump, I cleared the next one too.

"Yahoo!" Frankie yelled, and she ran past me, crossing from mushy to mushy with ease and a form of grace.

"Wait for me!" I called to her, and leaped after her. I caught up, and soon we were leaping across the mushrooms side-by-side at a rapid pace.

Frankie glanced at me, grinned, and then began singing.

 _I know that I'm running out of time_

 _I want it all, mmm, mmm_

 _And I'm wishing they'd stop tryna turn me off_

 _I want I all, mmm, mmm_

I took over.

 _And I'm walking on a wire, trying to go higher_

 _Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars_

 _Even when I get it all the way_

 _I want it all, mmm, mmm_

Both of us;

 _We can get 'em running, running, running_

 _We can get 'em running, running, running_

Frankie;

 _Just like fire, burning out the way_

 _If I can light the world up for just one day_

 _Watch this madness, colorful charade_

 _No one can be just like me any way_

Me;

 _Just like magic, I'll be flying free_

 _I'mma disappear when they come for me_

 _I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?_

 _No one can be just like me any way_

Frankie;

 _Just like fire, uh_

Me;

 _And people like to laugh at you 'cause they are all the same, mmm_

 _See I would rather we just go our different way than play the game, mmm_

 _And no matter the weather, we can do it better_

 _You and me together forever and ever_

 _We don't have to worry about a thing about a thing, no_

Both;

 _We can get 'em running, running, running_

 _We can get 'em running, running, running_

Frankie;

 _Just like fire, burning out the way_

 _If I can light the world up for just one day_

 _Watch this madness, colorful charade_

 _No one can be just like me any way_

Me;

 _Just like magic, I'll be flying free_

 _I'mma disappear when they come for me_

 _I kick that ceiling, what you gonna take?_

 _No one can be just like me any way_

Both;

 _Just like fire, fire, fire_

 _Running, running, running_

 _We can get 'em running, running, running_

Frankie;

 _So I can get it running_

 _Just cause nobody's done it_

 _Y'all don't think I can run it_

 _But look, I've been here, I've done it_

 _Impossible? Please_

 _Watch, I do it with ease_

 _You just gotta believe_

 _Come on, come on with me_

Me;

 _Oh, what you gonna do?_

 _What, what!?_

 _Oh, what you gonna do?_

 _What, what!?_

 _Oh, what you gonna do?_

 _What, what!?_

 _Oh, what you gonna do?_

Frankie;

 _Just like fire, burning out the way_

 _If I can light the world up for just one day_

 _Watch this madness, colorful charade_

 _No one can be just like me any way_

 _Just like fire, burning out the way_

 _If I can light the world up for just one day_

 _Watch this madness, colorful charade_

 _No one can be just like me any way_

Me;

 _Just like magic, I'll be flying free_

 _I'mma disappear when they come for me_

 _I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?_

 _No one can be just like me any way_

Both;

 _Just like fire, fire!_

 _Running, running, running_

 _Just like fire!_

We reached the end of the field, and we both leaped off. I landed in a patch of flowers, and laughed. Frankie did the same.

I had never given the VK as much credit as she probably deserved, but one thing was for sure, she certainly had a way to lift my spirits. So, we just lay there, laughing, and enjoying the freedom we had left before our reality came crashing down.

But then again, what is reality?

 **If you're wondering why I've used a song, reminder that we are in the world of Disney with spontaneous musicals numbers galore.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed that, and fave, follow, review, all that stuff. Still open for creature and story ideas, just leave them in the reviews or PM me. Until next,**

 **~Silver :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahhh! Hi, I'm alive and I exist.**

 **I feel really bad for not updating. Anyway, I'm back, and I've been working on hopefully improving my writing.**

 **So, without further ado, I give you chapter 8 of Cheerleaders Unite!**

 **(+Jordan)**

We slept after that, in our little patch of flowers. I drifted into dreamland, and when I opened my eyes I was still lying in the same place.

I pushed myself into a sitting position. Freddie was beside me still, but something seemed off about the world. It seemed frozen. Unmoving.

A puff of what looked like golden stardust drifted in front of me, though no wind blew.

The stardust shifted, forming a glistening figure, which then solidified to become a girl. I felt my jaw drop. It was the Dragonblood I had seen in Jordan's book! The only difference was that she seemed to shimmer and was translucent.

She held out her hand. "Mal… I'm waiting for you…"

I grasped forward desperately. It probably looked like that painting where God reached down to some random guy. Just as I was about to touch her, she seemed to explode in blinding light, enveloping me.

I blinked my eyes open. Not that it did much good.

I was in your typical dungeon, with rats scurrying across the floor and a row of torches on either side of the walkway. The doors were wooden, each with one window that had rusty metal bars criss-crossing over it.

I found myself walking towards one in particular, at the very end of the corridor. Shadows danced across said door, chilling the atmosphere and making everything seem darker still. I glanced to the side and saw Freddie beside me.

I peered between the bars. Inside was that same Dragonblood, chained to the wall. She lifted her head. "Mal…" she croaked.

I backed away. At the Dragonblood's words, a chorus of cries came from the other doors.

"Mal!"

"Mal, is that you?"

"Is Freddie with you?"

"Get me out of here!"

"Mal!"

"Mal!"

"MAL!"

It became too much. I wanted to run, to hide. I whirled around. The corridor was gone, replaced by a solid concrete wall. I banged on with my fists.

"Get me out of here!" I yelled.

I spun around again. I was completely enclosed in my own concrete prison. I hit all the walls as hard as I could.

I heard a scream, and turned around slowly. I blanched at what I saw scrawled on the wall in red. It was dripping like paint, or something else less pleasant.

 _Resistance is futile!_

I know it sounds cliché and all that, but you try not being afraid when you're trapped in a tiny concrete box! The wall vanished behind me, and I found myself falling. I landed hard on a tiled white marble floor. I tried to struggle to my feet, but somebody grabbed my wrists forcing them behind my back. I looked up.

All my friends, minus Freddie, were tied to large wooden posts. There were two free in the middle. I had just enough time to think _Oh, shit_ before Freddie and I were tied up like roast turkeys.

The floor was shuddering, and I closed my eyes tightly. When I wrenched them open again, I was back in the patch of flowers, Freddie standing above me, shaking my shoulder.

Huh. So, either the ground was actually shaking, or it was just Freddie.

Freddie grinned. "C'mon, Sleeping Beauty, let's go."

I nearly hit her. _Nearly_. Instead I sent her my best death glare.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Sleeping Beauty!"

Freddie put her hands in the air. "Hey girl, chill."

I got to my feet, and brushed off my clothes, still fuming from that comment. Freddie was scanning the area. I turned to her. "Freddie, there's something I need to tell you."

"What? Did you see a flying banana and I missed it?"

I shot her a funny look. "Uh, no. I've been having these weird dreams…"

"Go on."

"Well, the last one was in the changing room, and it actually predicted what would happen, though vaguely." I quickly explained that dream, then the one I'd just had.

Freddie seemed deep in thought, before she smiled brightly. "Well, let's just hope we're heading in the right direction to get to that creepy dungeon you mentioned!"

I couldn't help but crack a smile, too. "Well, I guess we should go. Which way?"

Freddie contemplated that, then pointed in a vague east-wards direction. "Over there, I think."

"All right then, let's go!"

"Sure thing… Sleeping Beauty."

 **So, hope you enjoyed that. Fave, follow, review, all that stuff, and please know that I will actually be updating somewhat regularly.**

 **Or at least trying to.**

 **Also, you remember how all that time ago, in Chapter 4, Freddie hit Flamelicker over the head with a plastic pipe? I know how that feels now.**

 **Until next,**

 **~~Silver**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Update! Yay! It's a miracle!**

 **Shout out to blackasvoid and Pinkcrazyness for following!**

To say I got mad was probably understatement of the year. I proceeded to punch Freddie twice on the shoulder, then storm away, down the hill. She came jogging after me.

"Sooo…." Freddie started, "You said that that Dragon Lady wanted to talk to you, you know, reaching out and all that."

"Yeah," I answered, "if you're wondering, I have no idea why."

"But there's gotta be a reason, right? I mean, why you, out of all of us? She had eight to choose from."

I found myself pondering Freddie's words. She most certainly had a point. Why me, of all people?

I looked around. We were in a massive meadow. The grass was a nice shade of blue, and the flowers bright pink, purple and red. Little green rabbits nuzzled their ways through the 'greenery' - blueery? -, nibbling on the flower stalks. One crept over and began nuzzling Freddie's shoe. She crouched down and let it sniff her hand.

"Aww." she commented, doe-eyed, "They're so cute!"

Then it growled, displaying sharp fangs and attempted to bite her finger off. Freddie yelped and retracted her hand just in time.

I couldn't stop myself. I laughed. Perhaps it was at Freddie's misfortune, or maybe at the fact that such dangerous teeth looked so out of place on such a cute looking creature, or possibly even because I was in _Wonderland!_

 _I wonder,_ I thought, _Can I call myself Mal in Wonderland now?_

I vehemently decided against it. It just didn't ring right. Freddie in Wonderland, though, might stand a chance.

Freddie shot me an injured look as she got to her feet.

I tried my best to put on a straight face, but didn't do a very good job of it. In the end I fell about laughing again. I have a feeling she didn't really want to, but Freddie joined in too, falling in hysterics.

"All right." I tried to regain my composure, "Let's go, and _avoid_ the dangerous rabbits."

This only succeeded in sending Freddie into another laughing fit. Finally, she was done.

"Okay," she chuckled, "let's go."

I led the way though the blue meadow, now careful to avoid the rabbits. Wherever we walked, the flowers rotated to followe us, like a sunflower would the sun. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.

Freddie sped up her pace to catch up with me. "Hey, Mal." she started, sounding nervous, which was something was I not used to, "Do you feel like we're being watched?"

"We probably are." I murmured back, "We're the only two that got away from a kidnapping. I wouldn't be surprised if the kidnapper has spies."

We fell into an uneasy silence as we hurried forward. We stayed as close together as possible, and suddenly all the dangers Alice had recounted of her time in Wonderland became all too real.

"There!" Freddie pointed ahead. A single jagged mountain rose in the distance, with a swirling storm surrounding it, obscuring the peak from view.

"We aiming for that mountain?" I quizzed.

Freddie nodded. "I think it's our best bet."

I nodded in agreement. Massive swirly storms don't normally happen for no reason.

Freddie scanned the horizon with a serious face, again something I wasn't used to. As she began heading towards our new goal, I felt something slightly hairy and rather disgusting slap over my mouth, muffling my scream. I was twisted at such an angle that I couldn't see my captor.

I heard a series of clicks and clatters behind me, probably some sort of communication.

A sack was pulled over my head, taking away any chance of seeing my surroundings. I began to feel these 'things' drag me away, and in a flash of brilliance that may be absolutely pointless, I muttered a quick spell under my breath.

It meant that wherever Freddie went, there would be a green trail only visible to her, to lead her to my location.

If it worked.

And the ground she was on wasn't green.

I made one last desperate bid for freedom, twisting in the grip of my captor. I felt a sharp impact to my head, and the world faded to black…

 **Mwuhaha! I love using my Cliffhammer!**

 **You can still submit ideas for creatures or ideas for the story in general either via PM or reviews.**

 **FOLLOW**

 **FAVOURITE**

 **REVIEW**

 **PLEASE**

 **¡Adiós amigos!**

 **~~Silver**


	10. Chapter 10

***sings* Hello, hello, hello!**

 **Guest: I heard your plea! Luckily, I had just finished this a couple days ago but didn't have the time to publish it. :D**

 **Credit for the Roachees goes to TheGreatGodzilla.**

My head was incredibly fuzzy, my thoughts blurred. In fact, my first thought was, _Why the hell am I tied to pole?_

Then everything came rushing back. The black vines, the dreams, the Dragonblood, Evie and Jane's capture. Their rescue, Flamelicker and Darkflight, the fall into Wonderland. Falling with Freddie, who accidentally saved me. The other's disappearances, the green rabbits.

And, of course, the disgusting hairy things that had captured me.

Well, that probably explains the pole, and the fact that I still seem to have a sack over my head.

What is this sack made of, anyway? Straw? One things for sure, it's incredibly itchy.

"Human." a voice commanded, "Human, are you conscious?"

"Nope, I'm totally 100% asleep, just go back to what you were doing and leave me tied to this very nice pole." I snarked back, successfully getting straw in my mouth in the process. I spat it out as best I could.

"Chief, chief, the human is conscious!" I could hear scuttling.

While I had some alone time, I quickly extended my senses out, trying to detect any magic going on in the area.

Huh…

Basic translation magic, and a defensive shield. Apart from that, nothing else.

I tried to piece together the clues I had. A hairy, disgusting leg, similar to a cockroaches'. Smaller then my own arms, but definitely bigger than that of a cockroach. Clicking and clacking - again pointing to a cockroach or bug like creature. They had sacks and basic magic, so they are most definitely sentient. By the sounds of it, they live a tribal-like social structure.

I tried to run though all I knew, before concluding that they must be Roachees. Two feet tall, humanoid, sentient cockroach-like creatures. Also known as the Bug People.

Evie had chattered about them to me once. Unfortunately, at the time I had deemed it unimportant and had completely ignored what she was saying.

Well, this is great. I'm trapped in a Roachee camp with no weapon except my magic, tied to a pole with an itchy sack over my head.

The extent of this itching was becoming so bad I was beginning to want to claw my own face off. Needless to say, I couldn't, as my wrists were bound by rough rope to a splintery pole.

Top of the line luxury.

I heard someone approached from behind, and they began fiddling with the ropes holding my legs and arms. First, they undid my legs, sliding me down the pole so my feet touched the floor.

This also succeeded in getting splinters in my wrist. Ouch.

Then my arms were released, before being retied except not around the pole this time.

Gee, you'd think I had a reputation.

I was pushed along by spindly limbs. One thing I had been unable to figure out was why these Roachees were so tall, when they're normally only two feet tall. A side species? Cockroaches on stilts?

I again felt an incredible urge to scratch my itchy face, but that's irrelevant.

I have no clue how far I walked. I do remember being pushed to my knees, and the sack removed from my head.

I looked up, greeted by the sight of a small throne, with some kind of cross between human and bug sitting on it. I guess they don't call them the Bug People for nothing.

The creature had a kind of human face, deep brown skin and mandibles coming from either side of his mouth. His hair was black, as were his eyes. He had one set of legs that were probably mainly meant for walking, and two other sets as well for grabbing and all that. All were slightly hairy and spindly, and now that I saw them, they each had a hook on the end. His back was covered by an oval-shaped shell covered with ridges, beginning black at the top and rippling to brown then cream. On his head was what I presumed to be a chiefly headdress. It was made of twigs and leaves.

"This is the human?" he clattered.

Another bug behind me answered. "Yes, chief."

"Doesn't look like much."

"Doesn't look like much?!" I spat back, "I'm the daughter of Maleficent and I know dark magic, you imbecile!"

A series of hissing went up all around me, and the Roachees's faces twisted with something that I thought was disgust and a hint of fear.

"Anyway," the chief continued, "we have been ordered to capture you. You are apparently a threat to their plan."

"Who's 'they'?" I challenged.

Chief shifted uneasily. "I cannot tell."

"Really? Would this person have anything at all to do with Darkflight and Flamelicker?"

More hissing.

"She already knows to much!" Chief clicked, "We have been ordered to put you to death at sun high."

I was kind of curious about how reliable 'sun high' was in Wonderland. Then, and only then, did what he said register.

"What?!" I sputtered.

Chief shrugged. "Tie her up!" he ordered.

 _Ka-boom!_

One of the nearby Roachee tents exploded in gold flame.

 **Wow, I'm eviler then I thought.**

 **Who blew up the Roachee tent?**

 **Was it Frankie?**

 **Or someone else?**

 **That, my dear readers, will come in the next instalment!**

 **FFR (Follow Favourite Review)**

 **See-ya later!**

 **~~Silver**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Another chapter for you people fresh off the press!**

 **TheGreatGodzilla: Yeah, the magic will link into the story later. You might have to wait a couple chapters though… :D**

My first thought was: Frankie.

But then again, in Wonderland, nothing is as it seems, so why should this be an exception?

In the confusion and cacophony of hissing, I kicked backwards, knocking my captor to the floor. She landed on her shell, and I kicked her again, sending her spinning around.

I muttered under my breath. "Make it so I'm not here at sun high, make these ropes come alive!"

My bounds began wriggling, untangling themselves. They dropped to the ground and slithered away. I rubbed my wrists. Well, there's a new one to add to the collection.

A Roachee tried to charge me, wielding a staff of chiselled wood. I ducked as he swung, and grabbed one end of the staff. It became a tug-of-war over who got the piece of wood. These creatures were surprisingly strong for their size.

Trying a new tactic, I swung the staff around, dragging the Bug Person through the dirt. He was forced to let go.

Ah, centripetal force is a beautiful thing!

The creature scuttled away, and I deflected the blows of different weapons as the rest of the Roachees swarmed me.

Shit! They were beginning to overwhelm me, when something that looked like a golden pinecone flew through the air and landed at my feet.

Gold powder everywhere. The Roachees retreated, scratching at their eyes, hissing furiously. "Hey, Bug Brains!" I heard an unfamiliar voice call.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Chief yelled, waving a staff, his chiefly headdress threatening to fall off.

Feet thundered, and all the Roachees ran up nearby trees, leaves rustling as they vanished into Wonderland.

"Hello?" I coughed as I got some powder down my throat.

"Hey. Be careful about the powder. Slightly irritating for us, but feels like acid to the Roachees."

I rubbed the stuff out of my eyes, and looked up at the girl a few metres in front of me, her image still hazy. From what I could make out, she was heavily armoured, and armed with what looked like an axe.

"Who are you?" I called.

"Someone who fell down the rabbit hole and hasn't been able to find a way back up yet. If anyone asks, your friend bust you out, okay? No one can know I was here, understood?"

"Wha-"

"Understood?" she asked, firmer this time.

"Understood." I muttered.

She vanished, and I stumbled through the Roachee camp as the last of the dust settled. Teepees were covered in the stuff, items laying abandoned on the floor.

Right, now to find Freddie. Why didn't I make my spell two ways, so I could find her?

I scanned my area, trying to spot the mountain. My eyes drifted up.

Well, that explains why I can't see it, I'm on it!

I looked down. Time to start searching.

I picked my way down the stones, away from the forest the Roachees had vanished into. There was a certain chill in the air, not from the temperature, but from a distinct sense of foreboding draped over the mountain like a blanket.

Huh. Aren't blankets meant to give you a warm fuzzy feeling?

I twirled my newly acquired staff in my hands. If Freddie can have a pipe, why can't I have a stick?

My foot hit something hard, half buried in the ground, and I hissed in pain. I looked down at the offending object.

Gold glinted up at me, and I reached down to pick up the necklace. Plain, gold and triangular, in other words, just like Audrey's. An idea occurred to me, and I tried to sense any magic surrounding it.

There was definitely powerful magic at work within this thing, but I felt like it was almost… locked, in a way.

One thing was for sure, this wasn't meant for me. But, if Audrey has one, it's possible it could be meant for one of the others. After all, back when we first met Darkflight, he had called us 'Guardians'. I was getting a stronger and stronger suspicion that Audrey's necklace, and possibly this one, were more related to this issue then we first thought.

I shoved it in my pocket, and continued on my way.

The next area on the mountain was a large sloping field. A green field.

Well, that was a useless spell.

I spotted Freddie on the other side, wandering about aimlessly. When she spotted me, she visibly perked up and waved.

A couple of minutes later and she was by my side again, puffing slightly. "Mal!" she exclaimed, "Where were you?"

I pointed up towards the forest. "Kidnapped by Roachees."

"Roa- what now?!"

"Two feet tall sentient humanoid cockroaches that live in a tribe-like social structure."

"O-o-kay…" Freddie gave her hair a slight flick acknowledged the elephant in the field, "So, where now?"

It occurred to me that that was a useless idiom as, quite frankly, an elephant in a grass field would not be out of place in Wonderland.

I shrugged. "Honestly? No clue. My best idea, personally, would be closer to that cloud."

Freddie nodded, and pointed at my newly acquired weapon. "Nice staff by the way."

I grinned. "Better yet, I stole it."

"Oh, that makes it ten times better!" she grabbed it and examined it, running her hand across the wood, "Up there with some of the better things I've stolen. The fact you got it from a bug-thingy? Even better."

"You're _not_ stealing it." I snatched it back.

She rolled her eyes. "You're no fun. I guess we should go, then."

I nodded in agreement, careful to keep a close hold of my staff. "We might be able to steal something for you from the camp before the Roachees return."

Freddie grinned. "Oh, yeah! I like the sound of that!"

 **So, we have a mysterious new character, Mal has a half decent weapon besides her magic, and she's come across Audrey's necklace 2.0.**

 **Gods, my leg hurts so bad right now. Stupid knee problems. Last time this happened it lasted several days.**

 **FFR**

 **¡Adiós!**

 **~~Silver**


	12. Chapter 12

**Um, hi. In my defence, I didn't update because school started. Thanks to Rucas20031 for following, and SkySorrow for favouriting.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla: The Roachjumpers are making their debut in this chapter and will make another appearance later! The new girl is staying mysterious for a while. She already has a backstory worked out that is crucial to the plot and is also the reason she knew the Roachees' weakness. Nice idea! Katar seems good, I'll work it in.**

 **Credit for the Roachjumpers goes to TheGreatGodzilla.**

Freddie scavenged through the piles of weapons, coughing slightly whenever she stirred up gold dust. I stood at the edge of the clearing, practicing with my staff.

 _Splash._

I looked around quickly, worried the Roachees had returned already. My eyes landed on a nearby pond, with ripples spreading across. I approached cautiously.

Freddie noticed what I was doing and followed me. "What're you looking at?"

"Not sure what it is, or even if there is anything." I explained bluntly, keeping my eyes trained on the water.

A head poked out of the water, the liquid dripping off it. It was mottled grey and black, with whiskers and black eyes, resembling a lungfish. It was the size of a medium dog.

"What is that?" Freddie asked.

"Not a clue."

Freddie sighed. "I really wish we had Jordan's book."

In a puff of pink smoke, said book materialised out of thin air and hit the ground with a thud. Correction, hit Freddie's foot with a thud.

"Ouch!" she yelled, hopping up and down.

I bent down and picked it up. "How…?" Suddenly, something occurred to me. "Freddie, back when we had just run from the school, you rubbed Jordan's lamp to get her out, didn't you?"

Freddie nodded. "Yeah, but what's your poi… oh."

"You must have gotten three wishes without realising, like what happened to me, a while ago. That means you still have two left."

"Hmm…"

"Yeah, you should probably save the last two. We don't know when we'll need them."

Without waiting for her reply, I flicked open the book, scanning the pictures to see anything remotely similar to the creature in the pond.

There.

 _Roachjumper_

 _Size: An adult is roughly the size of a golden retriever_

 _Talents: Not known_

 _Recognizable features: Pitch black eyes_

 _Roachjumpers were once thought to be a parasite to the Roachees, but further research proves that the Roachees tamed them, seemingly to care for their eggs and larva._

I closed the book. "I don't think they're dangerous."

"Hm?" Freddie looked up from where she was squatting next to the pond, Roachjumper nuzzling her hand. I rolled my eyes. Trust Freddie to leap in head first.

"Never mind. Did you find a weapon?"

"Well, I did see a very nice sword."

I shrugged. "Sure. If it works, I guess."

Freddie ran off, returning a moment later holding a slender sword. It had vines wrapped around the wooden hilt, forming a grip. By the looks of it, it could be used two-handed or one-handed, which I had no doubt would be useful. The blade was some sort of metal, silver by the looks of it. It was straight, then curved at the top. Freddie tossed it to me. "Catch!"

I just managed to grab it and was surprised by how light it was. It basically weighed nothing.

"I think this is to light to be silver. Any ideas?" I asked, inspecting the bladed.

"Not sure," Freddie replied, "I don't recognize it."

"Fair enough." I handed it back, "We should get moving."

Freddie nodded, and gave the clearing a last scan. I found myself wondering when the gold dust would clear up. Perhaps with the rain? Or the wind? If not, how long would it stay there? I almost pitied the Bug People. _Almost._

Sighing a rubbing my temples, I walked towards the forest. From here on in, we would have to be much more careful. The Roachees had vanished into this forest, and they would probably be angry that I and Golden Girl trashed their camp. Of course, they'd probably take it out on me.

The forest seemed to be normal so far, with green foliage. The sound of birds echoed. The rustling of leaves was obnoxiously loud.

Freddie hurried to catch up and slid her sword into a wooden sheath on a belt she was now wearing. Probably stole the sheath and got the belt from wherever her pipe came from. I, myself, had no such place to put my staff and so had to carry it.

We walked for a long time, following a stream. Before I knew it, night was beginning to fall.

I leaned on a tree and looked at Freddie. "So, do we continue, or set up camp?"

Freddie gave this a lot of thought, before answering, "I think it'd be best if we set up camp, and rest for tomorrow."

I nodded, agreeing with her statement. She looked around the seemingly endless forest, before sitting down under the nearest tree. I plonked down next to her, laying my staff beside me.

"I'll take the first watch." I offered as darkness gathered. Freddie just nodded, obviously too tired to protest. Within a couple of minutes, she was asleep.

I squinted at a pile of sticks a metre or so away from me, barely visible in the fading light. I was just thinking about how they would make a good campfire, when they suddenly began dragging across the ground towards me. They settled in campfire position before sparking to life.

I stared at the blazing fire in front of me, extremely unnerved. I fiddled with my staff, then settled down, prepared to wait out my shift.

Gazing at the crackling flames, I found myself lost in my thoughts. It was the same, always wondering what on earth was going on.

I suddenly realised, how long would this go on? Darkflight and Flamelicker had already enjoyed messing with us, and now here we were, in Wonderland, with most of our group captured. Not to mention, we were no closer to figuring out what had happened at the school. And then, there were these crazy dreams. If the first one was anything to go by, we were walking straight into a trap this time.

Half the night passed like this, in a sort of blur. I looked up, suddenly realising that the moon was directly above me. I didn't need the camp fire to see. Everything was bathed in silver, giving everything a sort of eerie and at the same time enchanting feel.

I wasn't tired. Far from it. There was a full moon high in the sky, and I felt a thrill of excitement travel down my spine.

One thing was for sure. Whatever the future held, I would be ready.

 **So, I hope that satisfied you people. I've gotten into a good rhythm at school, so I should be able to update more frequently.**

 **Ideas are still open!**

 **~~Silver**


End file.
